THE BROKEN HEART
by CEREBERUS1
Summary: my first story


**THE BROKEN HEART-1**

**Hi, this is my first fan-fiction story and I am writing this with my friend, Prince Kookwa AKA DJ Cucumber **

_**THE UN-KNOWN**_

The days were good now. After the great battle no more monster slaying, no more prophecies and even no more Annabeth. Yes after the great battle I and Annabeth had a discussion about my uh...new girlfriend. As I got a new girlfriend, okay I'll tell you what happened

**[FLASH BACK]**

It was a great evening I was sitting by the Pacific Ocean watching the sunset when I heard

A voice "so… I guess it's all over now "I turned back to see a girl standing "Yes … and may I know your name?"I asked "Oh sorry, by the way I'm Catherine" "and I a..." "You are Percy Jackson" "uh…. Yes . But may I know how you know my name?" I asked her "I am Rachel's friend" "wow did you say Rachel?" "Um….yep you heard it right. You remember when she came in a helicopter?" "yes" "And did you see the pilot's face ?" "Um….. Nope. But I sure do know it was a girl" "uh yes and…I um... Am the girl" I was shocked to hear that she was the pilot "wow did you mean that _you_ are the pilot?" "ya bro" "Okay chill. Do you mind if I be your boyfriend" "nope" "then you won't regret a coffee with me? " "Not at all .When do you want to date me Mr. Ocean" "So you even know that I am the son of Poseidon huh? K sweetie pie lets go out now" I said. After the long conversation we two went to the beach side hotel. There I got a very bad experience I saw ANNABETH! I ran towards the men's washroom when some one called to me "hey sea-weed brain" I stopped and turned slowly saying "hey …Annabeth long time no see what's up" "nothing much Percy. Hey Per…cy I wanted to tell you that... " "Hey Percy what are you doing" saying so Catherine appeared "So who is she Percy?" Catherine asked me "uh Catherine meet Annabeth and Annabeth meet Catherine" "Hi nice to meet you .In which are you related to Percy" Catherine asked "uh I am… his girlfriend" "um but Percy you told me that I am your girlfriend" "um y..." "WHAT! PERCY! You cheated me! OK Persues Jackson this is the last time I'm gonna' talk to you!" Saying so she stormed away "Percy uh… what is she taking about" "nothing she is just angry with me"

**[FLASH BACK ENDS]**

This is how I broke up with Annabeth and got a new girlfriend

Now I'm near the empire state building. I went in the empire state building and hopped in the elevator. A weird song was being played in the elevator. I finally reached mount Olympus with a ding sound.

The whole place was filled with minor gods and when they saw me all made way for me. I entered the throne room to see Annabeth my uh…ex-girlfriend already standing in front of the gods. When they saw me they gave me a look of disgust, anger and many more. "Um…hi dad" I said and bowed before all the gods. When Annabeth saw me she gave me a look of disgust and ran away. "Um did she tell you...?" "Stop it Percy. Did you do the right thing by dumping Annabeth?" Asked Dad "um…" "oh great he is thinking now!" Said Lady Athena "no, no, I wasn't thinking I just…." "hey you brat no one will regret a girl like Annabeth an...and you dint only regret her you even dumped her" saying so lord Ares rose from his place "but I..." "do not utter a word more I… I thought you were good and you… you did this to Annabeth how could… how could you dump a girl like Annabeth?" Lord Hermes said so and gazed at me "ok that's enough!" I shouted "what do you all think about me. oh so you thought that I am the only person who dumped a person uh. but for our information even Annabeth cheated on me with that stupid Jason. I saw her making out with him saying 'ooh Jason you're much better than Percy'" "Percy you dare call my son stupid" lord Zeus Threatened "oh great so now I don't have the permission to call the one who my ex-girlfriend cheated on me, stupid" I Roared back, "YOU DARE ACUSE MY DAUGHTER FOR CHEATING ON YOU WITH JASON!" Athena snapped, "YES! SHE IS A F*****G WHORE! AND DID I TELL YOU SHE SLEPT WITH 7 BOYS AND 3 GIRLS IN CAMP"…


End file.
